


Day 9: "You shouldn't have come here"

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, He does not unalive himslef, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like Everything Is Heavily Implied At First, Sad Wade Wilson, Suicide Attempt, The Boxes Are Mean To Wade, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Wade doesn't show up for theyre regular patrols. Spidey worries and heads out to look for him.





	Day 9: "You shouldn't have come here"

Deadpool’s been acting strange lately.

Spider-man knows something’s wrong but he can’t place what it is and even when he tries to ask the mercs what’s going on Wade either changes the subject or makes a joke out of it…

They’ve known each other for years now. Have even become good friends and Peter likes to think that he knows Deadpool enough to know something's bothering him.

 

Tonight they were supposed to patrol together but it’s almost been ten minutes and Wades hasn’t shown up. It usually was him waiting on Peter but tonight…

Peter had a bad feeling.

So instead of waiting, he went looking for the merc.

He first went to Deadpool's favorite place but didn’t find him. Peter then went around the streets to see if he’d spot him. No luck there.

As a last resort, Peter went to Wade’s apartment. The merc had invited him loads of times and sometimes they even hung out together there.

Fortunately, he heard his voice through the window so that meant he was home.

He was about to knock but the sight of Wade half dressed in only his pants on gave him pause. ‘ _Maybe I shouldn’t_ ——’

Wade turned slightly and Peter saw that he had a gun on his hand. This alarmed him and even worse Peter could see that the safety on the gun was off.

His bad feeling grew stronger at that, so he decided to forgo knocking and just tried to open the glass screen. It opened, good.

“Shut up you fucker you know that’s not true.” Peter heard the merc say.

At first, he thought he was talking on the phone with someone but then Peter remembered that at one time Wade had joked about voices in his head.

‘ _I guess it wasn’t an actual joke then_ ’ Peter thinks to himself as looks on.

Wade was pacing frantically left to right, tapping the gun to his hand in rapid motions.

Peter didn't like this he didn't like this at all.

He opened the door a little bit more. Making sure that Deadpool didn't notice his presence.

The conversation he'd been having was turning more and more heated up until he could tell the merc couldn't take it anymore.

“Shut up. Shut Up. SHUT UP!” he yelled and held the gun up to his temple. Peter had to risk it.

“Deadpool?” He called out.

Luckily he called out just in time but now Deadpool whirled around to face him, gun pointed at his head.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” he says “not… not tonight, you shouldn't have come.”

“I was worried about you,” Peter says in a low worried tone. “What's going on. Why do you have the gun out in your apartment?” He asks trying to coax an answer out of the man.

“Come on Spiderman I know you're not stupid. It's quite an easy answer as to why I have a gun in my hand.” Deadpool retorts.

“That's not what I meant.” Peter pauses to take in a shaky breath and then continues “what I meant was what did the voices tell you to get you to this point?”

 

 

Silent.

His mind, for once was utterly silent. No voices, no taunting just… silence.

Wade guessed that the boxes were as surprised as he was.

“H-how did you know about that?” he asks he tone going gravely as his hand falters for a second before he steadies it again. “What did you come here to mock me is that it!” he demanded, looking as furious as Peter has ever seen him. Which was not a whole lot.

“No! That's not it at all. I already told you I was worried about you so I came looking for you.”

He unconsciously took a step forward. Deadpool didn't seem to notice. So he kept talking trying to distract the merc enough to get close enough.

“I know what you're doing…” Deadpool says suddenly and Peter stops in his tracks.

“Here.” He adds and just throws the gun to Peter.

Instinctively he catches it and looks down.

The safety was back on!

Peter looks back up to the Merc with confusion.

“I saw the gun. The safety was off… when did you——”

“When you came in and called my name.” He admits, shoulders drooping.

“why are you even here, anyway. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the streets for thugs or something?” he then snorts and adds “or did you finally come to your senses and are here to take me to Fury?”

“No.”

Peter puts down the gun on the sofa and takes the last few steps to stand in front of Deadpool. He tentatively raises his hands to put them on the mercs shoulders. When he saw no negative reaction, he placed them firmly.

“I’m here because my patrol partner wasn’t with me.” he takes a breather and says in a sad chuckle “I never thought I’d find you about to...” he takes another breath deeper this time. “I don’t know what the voices were telling you but I can bet that they were lying to you” he squeezes his shoulder a little. “Whatever bad thing they saying——”

“They were calling me a murderer spidey… can you say it’s not true?” he interrupts. Head lowering in shame.

“I mean, I can normally ignore them but these past few days… they’ve been relentless. The only way I’ve managed to shut them up is by” he held a finger gun the side of his head and pulls the metaphorical trigger. “Surprisingly though, they've been quiet ever since you arrived. So hey, thanks for the breather.”

Peter couldn't help himself. He hugged Wade tightly and says “if that's the case… if I really do make those voices quiet. The next time you feel like this when they're been mean. Just come to me and we'll hang out. Do whatever to take your mind off things” he says gently as he tightens his grip.

At first, Deadpool stood there frozen but after a few seconds, he too wrapped his arms around the spider.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So that was... Heavy....uhhhh yeah!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
